Stopping Horrificator/Ladyan vs Terror-Blaze
This is how stopping Horifficator and Ladyan vs Terror-Blaze goes in Horrificator (CTaRAoMToLaCN). Iago: Ok, Sorina. Rianna know the plan? Sorina: Yes, Iago. And Ladyan can do his best. Evil Ryan: I hope Ladybug knows what she's doing. [spots a purple glow Oh no! It's the ghostlight! Stay back! Go scare Terror-Blaze! Megatron: Sorry. Didn't meant to scare you. Ladyan: I bet the Akuma is in that red gem. Ladybug: Evil Ryan: Yeah. The Ghostlight is not purple or red. Mater told me that the Ghostlight is blue. a blue light appears. Evil Ryan looks behind him and looks at a light and then, he gasps Evil Ryan: Mater's Voice THE GHOSTLIGHT!!! Ryan starts running, screaming looks and stops Terror-Blaze from grabbing Sorina Ladyan: Not this time. [ Ryan Repulsa: There is Ladyan! Absorb his fears and grab his Miraculous! butterfly frame disappears Terror-Blaze: Ladyan: So, Terror-Blazey. You want to go a few rounds? When this is over, we'll see who is more brave. to Evil Ryan, he screams and dodges Horrificator's attacks Evil Ryan: The Ghostlight's right behind me! AAAHH! Gloriosa as Gaia Everfree Now, it's Gaia Everfree! It's right on my tail! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Ryan runs past some Minicons and Milly. Evil Ryan keeps on running then do Doc Hudson's drift Evil Ryan: slow-motion while doing Doc's drift MEGATRON!!!! SORAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Sci-Ryan: Heh. Evil Ryan: The Ghostlight's gonna get me instead of Horrificator! Evil Rianna: Let me know how it turns out. nods and high fives Sunset Ladyan: Time to do what I know, Terroy. Lucky Charm! guitar appears Ladyan: A guitar? Awesome. Kitty Noir: I guess it would work since music sooth the savage beast. Terror-Blaze: You think you can charm me? Think again. at Ladyan Ladyan: I am not scared. looks around then spots some things that glow red with black spots: Ladyan: That's it! [to Terror-Blaze Can I sing a song for you? Madam Magianort: Which song do we sing? Smelly Wolf or Awesome as I Wanna Be? Matau T. Monkey: We can sing Awesome as I Wanna be. his bandmates Get ready to play, guys. Rigby (EG): We can prove that we are brave. A 1. A 2. A 1, 2, 3, 4! grabs her guitar and the song Awesome As I Wanna Be starts playing Matau and the Skylanders: Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Madam Magianort: Awesome as I wanna be~ Matau and the Skylanders: Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Hey!~ Ladyan: Awesome as I wanna be~ First you see me riding on a sonic boom~ Madam Magianort: Got my guitar shredding up my latest tune~ There is nothing you can do to beat me~ I'm so good that you can't defeat me, yeah~ Ladyan and Madam Magianort: Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution~ Watch out for me~ I'm awesome as I wanna be~ Kitty Noir: Yeah! Madam Magianort: I'm awesome, take caution~ Watch out for me~ I'm awesome as I wanna be, yeah~ [ Crash Bandicoot: It's working! Keep playing! Sci-Ryan: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts